ketsueki_namidafandomcom-20200214-history
Wuxia Sakura
Wuxia Sakura is the Sakura Empire's first Imperial Princess and one of the Generals of the Sakura Empire. She also owns the Spirit of Wind, Kaesa. Appearance Wuxia Sakura is a young woman with slim build but also Wuxia sports a rather muscular build,which gives off a clear air of legality and command. She has long blond hair kept in a ponytail. She has very unique eyes which are blue which black tone to them. She usually wears her armor which consists of a breastplate, underneath it white cloth with black decorations on them, long white fingerless gloves with the same black decorations on them as on her cloth, black pants, a red cloth used as a belt, and a dark red cloak. She has her sword on her side. The sword's hilt is gold and black. While being home and not on the lines she wears Chinese black dress with white sakura flowers on it representing the Emperor. Personality Wuxia is honest, sincere woman the type of person who is destined to stand above others, though she has talent and has worked hard to reach where she is now. She is the General of the Sakura Empire's Army, where her soldiers highly respect her and listen to her's every command. She has the pride of a warrior. She is also very gentle, often trying to subjugation through diplomacy at first but if she fails she has no problem going into a conflict. She often believes the false knowledge jokingly told to her by Neko. Most likely Wuxia doesn't know what the feeling of love means often not understanding why certain people behave a certain way. History Wuxia Sakura is the second child and only daugher of the Third Emperor of the Sakura Empire, Kyou Sakura, and the Empress, Akutama Sakura. When Wuxia was young, her father and the prince, her brother Noboru Sakura, were killed in a fire during a revolt set up by her mother, Akutama, thought she doesn't know about this fact. After the revolt, Akutama told Wuxia, that the new Emperor, her uncle Bokun Sakura, will adopt her as his own child and she will still have the title of princess. Wuxia was always a tomboy learning the way of the sword from very young age. Sometime after this she was invited to see the Spirit Shrine Priestess, Amaterasu, to get a spirit. She and her assistant met Amaterasu and she obtained the Wind Spirit, Kaesa. After her obtaining of the Spirit, the higher ups of the Sakura Empire had a greater opinion of her. They made her the General of the Sakura Empire Army. Abilities Swordmastery: Wuxia possesses great mastery in the way of sword and her skills have been trained from very young age. She has great mastery in combine hers swordmastery and hers wind magic together. Wind Magic: Wuxia is highly skilled at Wind Magic, allowing her to combine it with her sword skills for devastating results. Her Wind Magic has gotten much stronger after obtaining her Wind Spirit, Kaesa. '''Spirit Art: '''Wuxia uses the powers of Kaesa, the Spirit of Wind. She obtained this spirit when she met the Spirit Shrine Priestess Amaterasu. * Wind Strike: Wuxia combines her sword skills and Wind Magic to unleash a sword strike that enables her to cut anything within her range with an invisible blade formed of wind. * Spirit Armor: When Wuxia equips with Kaesa's Spirit Armor, she gains golden breastplate, golden plated short skirt, golden bracelets with light blue gems in them on her arms and legs, walking barefoot, with her sword in her hand, with her hair being decorated with feathers and gold ornaments. While she is in this form Wuxia gains massive amount of power. Her spirit allows her to generate and manipulate small and large windstorms at will to protect her and attack her enemy. It was noted that Wuxia can't last in this form for long because of her personal Magic Power. "O, Great Spirit of Wind, I order you to eat on my Magic and give me the power, Kaesa!" Category:Characters